homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
062316 - Steamed Panic
10:24 -- athanasyGerent AG began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 22:24 -- 10:24 AG: Aαishα... 10:25 AT: hi eribus! 10:25 AG: Why 10:25 AT: why what 10:25 AG: Why did yδu dδ it 10:25 AG: Aηd dδη't plαy cδy; I'm sure yδu kηδw whαt I meαη 10:26 AG: I gδt the lδwdδwη frδm Aesδηα, but I ηeed tδ kηδw frδm yδur δwη wδrds 10:27 AT: MAYBE NYARLA NEEDS TO MIND HIS OWN BUSINESS 10:27 AT: i was in such a g>oooooo 10:27 AG: Aαishα 10:27 AG: HE is the eηemy, why wδuld yδu give iη tδ him? 10:28 AG: αηd I αm ηδt tαlkiηg αbδut Nyαrlα here.... 10:28 AT: maybe because i was afraid he was going to KILL SOMEONE IF I DIDN'T 10:28 AT: there isn't ever NOT death when he's INVOLVED 10:29 AG: There is αlwαys deαth wheη he is iηvδlved, whether yδu did δr didη't wδuld ηδt chαηge α thiηg 10:30 AG: αll yδu hαve dδηe is wrαpped yδurself αrδuηd his little αppeηdαge ηub, which is sδmewhere yδu δught ηδt tδ be 10:30 AG: Aηd αfter αll we hαd tαlked αbδut? Abδut fδrgettiηg αbδut these Hδrrδrterrδrs, αbδut trustiηg eαch δther αηd ηδt relyiηg δη αηy mαlevδleηt δutside fδrces? 10:39 AT: maybe you should have a talk with ramira 10:39 AT: she's the entire reason i trolled him 10:39 AT: beCAUSE SHE GOT HER STUPID ASS MURDERED 10:40 AT: AND NOW THE DEAL I HAD IS USELESS AND NOW I'M HERE 10:40 AG: Whαt eveη wαs yδur δrigiηαl deαl 10:40 AG: A smαrt trδll shδuld kηδw thαt α deαl is ηδt vαlid if δηe pαrty is deαd; thαt is bαrgαiηiηg with αη empty chip, Aαishα 10:41 AT: she wasn't dead when i made the fucking DEAL ERIBUS 10:41 AT: i was going to get her waking self back for her 10:41 AT: and then SHE DID SOMETHING TO SCARLET 10:41 AT: AND HE WAS STILL EXPECTING ME TO FULLFILL MY END 10:42 AG: Well Jαck plαys with α cαrd αlwαys up his sleeve 10:42 AG: Whαt were yδu expectiηg? Him tδ plαy fαir 10:42 AG: He's cheαted tδ get thus fαr, he wδη't stδp his αctiδηs 10:49 AT: did you bug me for a reason 10:49 AT: or are you just here to throw everything in my face 10:50 AG: Nδ, I cαme tδ bδther yδu tδ try αηd fiηd δut if yδu hαd sδme reαsδηiηg behiηd this fαrce 10:50 AG: I might hαve tδ αdd thαt I αm sδlely disαppδiηted thαt I put my lives αt risk sδ thαt yδu cαη live αηd fill δut the duties ηecessαry 10:50 AT: you and EVERYONE ELSE 10:50 AG: αηd yδu decided tδ pull this 10:51 AT: PULL WHAT 10:52 AG: Resδrtiηg tδ Jαck, withδut lδδkiηg fδr αηy δther chδices.. Is it ηδt yδu whδ αlreαdy hαd tδld me they were gδiηg tδ lδδk fδr α third chδice iη regαrds tδ their lαηd? Where did thαt Aαishα gδ?? 10:52 AT: do you want me to send you the log 10:52 AT: do you not understand that i tried 10:52 AT: i tried 10:52 AT: i didn't even get to write a fucking PRIMER 10:53 AG: Yδu shδuld hαve beeη the δηe tδ tαke the chαηce αηd fiηd αηδther pαth, like yδu've beeη tryiηg tδ sαy fδr yδur δwη lαηd 10:54 AG: I guess yδu shδuld hαve tried hαrder 10:54 -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 22:54 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Eribus